earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Zatanna Zatara
History (Submitted by Oracle) Zatanna Zatara: 1972 - 1985 Zatanna was raised by her father after being given to him a few days after she was born by her mother, who quickly vanished. Giovanni trained his daughter in the mystic arts but also taught her the craft of stage illusion as a cover. At eight, Zatanna began working as a magician's assistant. Zatanna Zatara: 1985 - 1986 During one off-season, while rehearsing in their hometown of Gotham, John Zatara took on boy billionaire Bruce Wayne as another apprentice after the boy agreed to finance the Zataras' next two world tours. Zee and Bruce were both thirteen at the time and became close friends during those eight months. Zatanna would later describe Bruce as her first crush. Zatanna Zatara: 1986 - 1992 Soon Zatanna began opening shows for her father. While touring in the UK, at age eighteen, Zatanna had a steamy relationship with a certain British punk rocker. This love affair left John Constantine with a reignited interest in the occult and left Zatanna pregnant. Zatanna and her father spent a year sequestered in Shadowcrest, the impressive family manor built in Gotham, allowing Zatanna to give birth to her son Zachary without the media's prying. Zatanna Zatara: 1992 - 1993 After recovering from childbirth, Zatanna became the star of the magic act, with her father working behind-the-scenes with John Constantine, who had joined the show as a sort of roadie during the off-season after a failed exorcism had tanked his musical career and landed him in an asylum. Giovanni tried to teach Constantine how to be both a better father and mage, but John proved to be a problematic pupil and worse father. During the premiere of Zatanna's first solo show, in her hometown of Gotham, which was also billed as her twenty-first birthday celebration, Zatanna disappeared mid-act (and mid-sentence) in such a manner that it caught the entire audience off-guard and did not return to finish the show. The world was stunned, while Giovanni, John, and Zachary were scared. Zatanna Zatara: 1993 - 2006 In truth, Zatanna was summoned by her mother. In a dimension where time had no meaning, Zatanna welcomed the chance to spend time with her mother and study sorcery in a magic-rich environment. Due to the idyllic nature of that magical realm, Zatanna worried little of her father or son. It was not until she had mastered the arts of scrying that she, on a whim, chose to view her father. When the magic revealed nothing, Zatanna begged her mother to tell her why that was. Sindella did not have an answer, nor could she produce a scrying of Giovanni Zatara. Finally, Sindella agreed to send Zatanna back to investigate what fate had befallen Giovanni Zatara.Network Files: Zatanna Zatara 1 Zatanna: 2007 - Present When Zatanna returned to Earth, she found herself returned to the world at the same day, time, and place of her departure... only the year had changed. Thirteen years had passed and though Zatanna had not aged a day physically there was much evidence to show how much time had passed. Her father's theater had fallen to despair and neglect; Gotham had become ravaged by an earthquake and an army of criminals, mercenaries, and assassins; and Zatanna's former boyfriend had become a chain-smoking occult detective, who was waiting for Zatanna's return on the street of the dilapidated theatre. With John Constantine's help, Zatanna was smuggled out of Gotham and taken to Nanda Parbat to meet her father. Desperate to solve the mystery of what had happened to Zatanna after ten years of fruitless efforts, Giovanni Zatara had, with the help of John Constantine, located the Helm of Nabu, a legendary relic said to reveal the secrets of all things to its wearer. Though, Giovanni gave his body to the Helm, serving as a host vessel for the spirit of Nabu. As Giovanni had served Nabu as a faithful host for three years' time, he was given three weeks with Zatanna upon her arrival, but through the wonder of Nanda Parbat, the father and daughter were allowed to make the most of that time together, before Giovanni left his daughter to honor his promise and return to the Helm once more. Zatanna returned to her father's old magic shop in Blüdhaven. There she ran afoul of Blockbuster's men and sent them packing, causing Nightwing to investigate. When she caught him snooping and recognized his lock picking technique, she almost mistook him for Bruce Wayne until she spell cast his mask away (that's cheating, girl) and soon started a brief fling (she's got magic, but she ain't got the chemistry Dick and I have, after all). Zatanna also tried the JL on for a bit, but ended up founding an offshoot with Constantine call Justice League: Dark, or just 'Dark Justice'.Oracle File: Zatanna Zatara (2/2) Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Operator) In addition to being the Mistress of Magic, crimefighter, sex icon, and running her own school of witchcraft and wizardry, Zatanna is an author. She recently wrote Hex Appeal: The Modern Girl's Guide to Magic. It mostly only features beauty tips, fashion advise, and simple illusion tricks, but it also has a lot of good, solid advise in it. * (Submitted by Oracle) Zatanna claims to be a vegetarian, but I'd seen her chow down on a double bacon cheeseburger on more than one occasion. I think that might just be something she tells the press to score points with the animal rights crowd so they'll stop picketing her shows when she uses rabbits and doves. As if Zatanna would ever harm Rodney. * (Submitted by Proxy) Supposedly Zee's father wore nothing but flannel shirts when he wasn't in his tux and Zee's closet is filled to the brim with his old shirts, which she wears as a way to feel close to him. This penchant for plaid has had the unexpected side-effect of allowing her to go unrecognized by most people when she's out on the town. Threat Assessment Resources * Homo Magi Physiology ** Astral Projection ** Backwards Sorcery ("Logomancy") ** Eldritch Blast & Shield ** Eldritch Constructs ** Elemental Control *** Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis, Photokinesis, Umbrakinesis ** Healing ** Telekinesis & Telepathy (including memory alteration) ** Teleportation & Dimensional Travel * World-Class Hypnotist * World-Class Occultist * World-Class Prestidigitator * Hat of Zatara Weaknesses * Mnemonic Incantation * Vocalization Trivia and Notes Trivia * Zatanna joined the Justice League in 2011 nominated by Batman. * People know her identity due to her being a celebrity. * She considers Nabu to be her rival. * She's friends with Rose Psychic. Thanks to a connection between Citadel of Gehenna and Shadowcrest, Rose has been seen in Gotham with recurring frequency. It is not odd to hear of Rose and Zee sharing a lunch or spa day together.Network Files: Rose Psychic Notes * In Earth-27, Sindella is not only from Turkey, but also ethnically Turkish, making Zatanna Turkish-Italian. * Zatanna calling herself vegetarian is a nod to Zatanna Vol 2. * She wrote the book in the Pre-New 52 continuity. * Her rabbit might be a nod to Captain Carrot. * Zachary being son of John Constantine and Zatanna is a nod to Kingdom Come. * Her nickname Annataz Arataz might be a nod to Earth-3 version of Zatanna. Links and References * Appearances of Zatanna Zatara * Character Gallery: Zatanna Zatara Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Dark Justice Members Category:Bat Family Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Outsiders Members Category:Homo Magi Category:Mystik U Members Category:Sentinels of Magic Members Category:Magic Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Occultism Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Turkish Category:Italians Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Astral Projection Category:Gothamite Category:Magicians Category:Female Characters Category:Photokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Healing Category:Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Constantine Family Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:John Constantine's Love Interests Category:Gentlemen of Gehenna Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality